Minha missão é te encontrar
by Polarres
Summary: Tradução. Um só olhar, um toque, um suave cheiro que despertou em mim, os mais profundos desejos, devo fazêlo, preciso te encontrar. 6x2.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Minha missão é te encontrar  
**Título original:** Mi misión es encontrarte  
**Autor:** Kazuki Maxwell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 6x2  
**Avisos:** Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e ao autor.  
**Sumario:** Um só olhar, um toque, um suave cheiro que despertou em mim, os mais profundos desejos, devo fazê-lo, preciso te encontrar.  
**Notas do Autor**: Este fic esta baseado na série de anime Gundam Wing, a qual não me pertence.  
**Site:** http // www . amor - yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ?uid 2084 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço ao Kazuki Maxwell, por me permitir traduzir esse fic maravilhoso. Todos os comentários serão repassados ao autor.

**Capitulo 1  
**

Ano AC-195, espaço, Base de Córcega, uma fabrica de Mobile Suits da Aliança, a missão, copiar os novos protótipos e destruir a fabrica.

Era uma missão arriscada, devia infiltrar-se sem ser visto, em uma base cheia de soldados da Aliança, mas isso para ele não importava muito, ele não poderia morrer, ele era o Deus da Morte.

-------------

Levaram duas semanas ali, haviam chegado em seus gundams, os ocultado em um bosque próximo, instalaram-se em uma casa perto da base e estudaram o movimento diário dela, não saiam para não chamar a atenção e elaboraram um plano, um deles entraria e o outro o guiaria de fora, o ajudaria a sair dali com vida e com a informação. O fariam na noite seguinte, haviam passado muito tempo fechados e a ansiedade e i mau humor de um dos pilotos era mais que evidente.

Raios! Já não suporto esta situação, esta me deixando louco, nem sequer a meditação serve de ajuda, não posso me concentrar, não sei o que acontece, mas esta me afetando, sua proximidade me deixa nervoso .

- Maxwell apresse-se! Temos que estudar esses planos outra vez, não podemos falhar nessa missão.

- Espera Wu, tenho fome, quer alguma coisa, eu te preparo.

- Uf! Esta bem Maxwell, quero sim.

- Aqui está, preparei como você gosta.

- Como sabe o que gosto?

- Porque te observei e sei que gosta preto, sem açúcar, e por isso é tão amargo, mas peguei também umas bolachas deliciosas e doces.

- Porque Maxwell, porque faz isso?

- Ao que se refere, às bolachas? Não entendo, faço porque quero, tenho fome e somos amigos, não?

- Amigos? Não Maxwell, somos apenas soldados, companheiros de missão.

- E quer dizer o que, por acaso os soldados não podem ser amigos?

- Não Maxwell, somente lutam e ganham ou morrem.

- Eu não quero morrer, eu não quero que você morra Wu, não quero que ninguém morra.

- Vamos repassar isso, vamos parar de conversa.

----------------

Entretanto na base, chegava uma visita inesperada.

- Primeiro Tenente, o que o trás por aqui?

- São ordens do General Khushrenada.

Um homem jovem, muito jovem para o cargo, forte, cabelos compridos, loiro platinado, de aparência imponente e intimidante, elegante em um uniforme especial e uma mascara prateada que cobria seu rosto, uma voz profunda e rouca.

- Essas ordens são absurdas, por uma sucata inservível em proteção e ficarmos preparados para um ataque, quem se atreveria atacar uma base da Aliança?

- Alguém que não tem nada a perder, vou verificar que essa sucata inservível seja colocada sob proteção, imagino que você se ocupara do resto.

- Não acho que vai acontecer nada, mas seguirei as instruções e colocarei mais guardas para vigiar.

- Bem, me retiro para realizar meu encargo, depois de amanhã retornarei ao lago Victória, com licença.

O homem deu a volta e caminhou até a saída da oficina, com um andar elegante e gracioso, que não podia esconder sua origem.

------------

Ao dia seguinte os pilotos se preparam para a noite, enquanto Duo Maxwell se preparava a sua maneira, Wufei Chang, tentava recuperar o controle com meditação.

Devo esvaziar minha mente de toda a emoção, respirar profundamente, concentrar-me, pensar no vazio, no nada. Ahgggg! Porque não consigo deixar de pensar nesse idiota, ele lá em cima dormindo sem pensar em nada e eu aqui me desesperando, tratando de não pensar nele. Por quê? O que esta acontecendo comigo, não posso tirar da cabeça esses lindos e brilhantes olhos e aquela risada infantil. Acho melhor treinar com minha espada.

--------------

Ao entardecer, Duo se levantou, preparou sua comida, pos os fones para escutar um pouco de musica, Wufei cansado, havia ido dormir, assim que Duo começou a dançar ao compasso da musica, mexendo-se suavemente, seus quadris iam no ritmo. Esteve assim um longo tempo, até que sentiu que o estavam observando, levantou o olhar e viu Wufei, que se sobressaltou ao ser descoberto.

- Maxwell, pode-se saber o que esta fazendo? Vai se preparar, logo estará na hora de saímos.

- Calma Wu, só estou relaxando, exercitando-me e esvaziando minha mente.

- Como pode relaxar e esvaziar a mente com essa musica louca que você ouve?

- Deveria tentar para ver se tira esse seu mau humor, não tenha medo de provar coisas novas.

- Eu não tenho medo idiota.

- Cada dia se parece mais com Heero, Wu.

--------------

Era meia noite, tinham tudo pronto, Wufei esperava impaciente que Duo saísse de seu quarto, e quando esse saiu já vestido para a missão, Wufei ficou sem fala. Duo tinha colocado uma calça preta apertada ao corpo, de um material elástico, com a qual podia apreciar bem aquela pequena cintura e a suave curva de seus quadris, ele tinha o corpo de um menino, era delgado, muito delgado, poderia muito bem se passar por uma garota, podia ver a curva de seu traseiro firme. A blusa era preta, de gola alta e mangas compridas, a cor fazia ressaltar a palidez de seu lindo rosto, que era o único que estava descoberto, calçava botas pretas e luvas de couro de mesma cor. Levava um pequeno pára-quedas e um cinturão grosso ao redor dos quadris, com vários compartimentos onde guardava os explosivos, os cabelos castanho-claros com reflexos dourados e brilhantes, estavam presos em uma trança, amarrado com uma de suas fitas favoritas, que era seu amuleto, só tinha duas dessas fitas, com suas iniciais bordadas pela irmã Helen, uma branca e outra preta, a qual havia escolhido para usar e a cruz prata no peito, seu tesouro, que lhe acompanhava dia e noite, o ultimo presente de padre Maxwell.

Olhou com seus enormes olhos, brilhantes pela emoção não contida e com a adrenalina ao máximo, a Wufei quem lhe olhava com uma expressão estranha no rosto, e em seus olhos, que não soube decifrar.

- Estou pronto Wu, vamos?

Wufei reagiu ao ouvir a voz suave de Duo e assentiu pegando a maleta que estava ao seu lado e saiu na frente de Duo.

-----------

Duo entraria só, guiado por Wufei, que havia interferido no sistema de vigilância do edifício principal, já haviam detectado onde guardavam a informação que buscavam, com seu computador portátil Wufei fez um escaneamento completo na base, colocou um transmissor e um rastreador em Duo que logo iria buscar a informação que estava no edifício principal, o qual tinha mais de trinta andares e como era de se esperar a informação estava no ultimo andar.

Wufei guiou a Duo, indicando-lhe onde estavam os guardas, este colocou rapidamente os explosivos por toda a fabrica, somente perdeu dez minutos fazendo isso, na verdade era muito rápido, Wufei, não podia mais que admira-lo, logo se dirigiu ao edifício principal onde somente poderia entrar por um duto de ventilação. Subir ao trigésimo andar não ia ser fácil, já que não poderia usar o elevador nem as escadas, teria de usar um duto que usavam para destruir as correspondências, esse estava conectado ao incinerador que estava no sótão. Duo era tão delgado que podia subir por ali, levou vinte minutos para escalar os trinta andares, desativou os alarmes esse dispôs a terminar a missão, com seus conhecimentos e rapidez, conseguiu a informação confidencial, planos e outros, fazia o possível para não fazer barulho. Terminou de copiar, colocou os explosivos pelo andar e se dispôs a sair pelas janelas, mas estas estavam trancadas e Wufei o avisou que o guarda fazia a ronda e se aproximava, meteu-se outra vez pelo duto e desceu um andar, entrou em um escritório e comprovou que as janelas abriam, estava com um pé na mesma, a ponto de sair, quando de repente sentiu que o puxavam pela trança.

-------------

O primeiro Tenente Marquise, havia cumprido com sua missão e se dirigiu ao trigésimo andar, se a informação que havia recebido estava correta, os terroristas podiam atacar essa mesma noite. Fez um escaneamento no andar com seu computador e se deu conta de um intruso, não pode alcançá-lo, já que este desceu pelo duto, percebeu que ele desceu ao andar seguinte. Correu pelas escadas, abriu a porta do escritório e viu que o intruso estava por escapar pela janela, não pensou e puxou a comprida trança, ouviu um grito agudo e um pequeno corpo caiu em cima dele, resistiram uns segundos e o intruso lhe deu um soco, se soltando, saltando para a janela agilmente. Antes de saltar para fora, voltou-se para olhar seu agressor, o quarto estava escuro, somente iluminado pela luz da lua cheia. Durante a luta caiu-lhe a mascara, levantou-se e o que viu o deixou imóvel, ali na janela a contra luz, se via um anjo. Uma jovenzinha vestida de preto, muito delgada, somente podia ver seu rosto, seu lindo rosto de pele branca, pálida, com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas pela luta recente, e uns enormes olhos brilhantes de uma estranha e bela cor violeta, com uma expressão de gozação, os lábios rosados e carnosos num sorriso de triunfo, por que havia escapado de suas mãos. Um lindo e comprido cabelo, brilhante, solto da trança, já que havia tirado a fita e a tinha presa na mão, a garota levantou sua mão e lhe saldou saltando em seguida de costas ainda o olhando. O Primeiro Tenente reagiu muito tarde e somente levantou sua mão e lhe mostrou a fita, sem pensar, foi coisa de segundos, o rosto da garota se transformou e seu olhar mudou para um de dor e suplica, tudo passava como em câmera lenta, essa imagem ficaria gravada em sua memória, a bela menina com seu cabelo solto a rodeando, como se voasse, etérea e sua mão entendida até ele, pedindo a fita, a qual parecia ser muito importante para ela.

Inclinou-se na janela e viu com horror que ela caia olhando para cima, a ele, e não abria o pára-quedas, saiu quase todo pela janela e lhe gritou. Observou que o pára-quedas abriu tarde, apenas pôde amortecer a queda, ela rebateu fortemente contra o solo e ficou imóvel por um momento. Um carro da base se aproximou dela a grande velocidade, a jovenzinha se levantou com dificuldade e coxeando entrou no veiculo desaparecendo em seguida, somente depois conseguiu respirar, não havia percebido que havia prendido a respiração todo esse tempo, ficou contente em vê-la bem, levantou sua mão e viu a fita preta com um bordado em prata, umas iniciais.

- Vou te encontrar, juro que te encontrarei e essa fita vai me ajudar a fazer isso, essa é minha missão. - Disse em voz alta, para si mesmo, nisso uma explosão sacudiu o edifício, recolheu sua mascara, colocando-a e se apressou a sair dali, enquanto corria pelas escadas pode ouvir e sentir outras explosões.

- Diabos! Essa garota é um demônio, devia tê-la apanhado.

----------

Wufei olhava a tela, quando Duo estava no trigésimo andar e lhe disse que as janelas estavam trancadas, viu que um guarda ia em sua direção e assim informou a Duo, o viu descer um andar e quando este estava a ponto de saltar, não teve tempo de advertir do outro guarda, não o viu, se descuidou pensando em besteiras e haviam pego Duo por sua culpa. Ficou feliz quando o viu saltar pela janela, para logo entrou em pânico porque esse idiota não abria o pára-quedas e gritou-lhe pelo comunicador.

- Maxwell! O que esta fazendo idiota, abra logo o pára-quedas, JÁ!

Duo reagiu e abriu-o muito tarde, se assustou quando o viu cair, bater contra o solo e rebater varias vezes, já havia colocado o veiculo que Duo e ele haviam roubado, a caminho a toda velocidade e se encaminhou até ele, alegrou-se quando o viu levantar-se e entrar no carro, trazia os cabelos soltos e despenteados, nunca o havia visto com os cabelos soltos antes e estava surpreendido, Duo estava pálido e sangrava pelo nariz e boca, quase desmaiou no carro, queria ajudá-lo, abraçando-o.

- Duo, Duo, não desmaie, vamos acorde, fale comigo Duo!

- Já Wufei, acho que fraturei as costelas, quase não posso respirar e torci o tornozelo, além disso, me dói o corpo todo.

- Poderá pilotar o Deathscythe?

- Claro, posso pilotar meu Deathscythe até dormindo.

- Muito bem, posso saber por que não abriu o pára-quedas?

Duo não respondeu, ficou pensado, aquele imbecil tirou-lhe sua preciosa fita, a fita que foi bordada pela irmã Helen. O pior de tudo foi que não pode vê-lo bem, somente podia recordar seus cabelos loiros, muito loiros, quase brancos e aqueles olhos azuis, brilhantes, furiosos e aquele cheiro, um cheiro agradável, selvagem que emanava dele, sentiu quando o puxou pela trança e quando caiu em cima dele, aquele estúpido tinha sua fita, sentia vontade de chorar e gemeu.

- Duo está bem, está sentindo muita dor?

- Não se preocupe Wufei, não é meu corpo é minha alma, perdi algo muito valioso durante a missão e sinto vontade de chorar.

- Sinto muito Duo, mas se quiser chorar pode fazer isso, eu não direi nada.

Duo se curvou no banco, sua cabeça próxima as pernas de Wufei, fechou seus olhos, as lágrimas corriam lentamente por suas pálidas bochechas, Wufei soltou a mão do volante e acariciou seu cabelo suavemente.

- Obrigado amigo Wu.

- O que foi que você perdeu Duo, para ficar assim?

- Uma lembrança de um dos poucos momentos felizes de minha vida, de uma das três pessoas que mais quis em minha maldita vida.

-----------

Depois disso, houve muitas missões, batalhas, guerras e logo veio a paz...

Continua…


	2. Capitulo 02

Minha missão é te encontrar  
**Título original:** Mi misión es encontrarte  
**Autor:** Kazuki Maxwell  
**Tradutora:** Polarres  
**Pares:** 6x2  
**Avisos:** Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e ao autor.  
**Sumario:** Um só olhar, um toque, um suave cheiro que despertou em mim, os mais profundos desejos, devo fazê-lo, preciso te encontrar.  
**Notas do Autor:** Este fic esta baseado na série de anime Gundam Wing, a qual não me pertence.  
**Site:** http // www . amor - yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ?uid 2084 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora:** Agradeço ao Kazuki Maxwell, por me permitir traduzir esse fic maravilhoso. Todos os comentários serão repassados ao autor.

-------------

**Capitulo 2**

Quase dois anos depois, logo depois de separarem-se, e cada um deles ter tomado um caminho distinto, uns haviam voltado a suas colônias e outros haviam ficado na terra para ajudar. Wufei tentava contata-los para que se unissem a organização Preventers para uma nova missão, a Heero não teve que buscar, já que estava com Relena Darlian, como guarda-costas, apenas o convidou, este aceitou, pois de qualquer jeito iria renunciar já que não queria mais estar com ela.

A Trowa o procurou em L3, continuava no circo, somente teve que dizer que Heero tinha aceitado e ele aceitou em seguida, Trowa foi encarregado de buscar Quatre e Wufei foi procurar Duo em L2.

Encontrar Duo não foi fácil, Wufei chegou à casa de Hilde pensando que o encontraria ali, mas ela lhe informou que somente havia estado lá por três meses depois da ultima batalha, se entediou e procurou outro trabalho, assim que agora estava no espaço trabalhando como lixeiro, que passava meses viajando antes de encostar em uma colônia. Wufei utilizou os recursos Preventers para localizar a nave de Howard, onde estava Duo.

Wufei estava surpreendido, ao principio havia acreditado que Duo sentia alguma coisa por Heero, logo depois de se separarem e ver que voltava a L2 com Hilde, pensou que havia decidido ter uma família e se separaram assim, sem uma palavra, sem uma promessa de voltar a ver, o havia ferido. E essa foi a razão pela qual Wufei não o procurou mais, nem quis saber nada, tentou esquece-lo, mas agora era diferente, Duo havia voltado com a única pessoa que podia chamar de família, depois deles.

Duas semanas depois Wufei abordava a nave de Howard e encontrou Duo, sua surpresa foi grande ao vê-lo, haviam passado quase dois anos desde a separação, Duo agora estava um pouco mais alto que ele, mais delgado que Quatre e sua aparência haviam estilizado, seu rosto já não era redondo mas longo, ovalado com um queixo mais fino, mas seus olhos eram os mesmos, grandes, brilhantes, seu cabelo mais comprido que antes e já não ficava mais trançado, tinha um rabo preso abaixo dos ombros, envolvido por uma fita. Usava jeans, botas, um suéter e jaqueta de coro, luvas e a cruz em cima do suéter, ao vê-lo sorriu como só ele poderia fazer.

- Amigo Wu!!! Quanto tempo sem te ver. – disse isso e se lançou em cima o abraçando. – Como esta? O que é de sua vida? O que te trás aqui?

- Pare Maxwell, vejo que em alguma coisa não mudou, fala demais. – disse Wufei envergonhado, todos ali os viam, mas lhe devolveu o abraço fortemente.

Wufei contou o porquê havia ido buscá-lo e lhe disse que os outros já haviam aceitado Duo lhe pediu um tempo para pensar, Wufei se sentiu decepcionado, esperava que aceitasse imediatamente e fosse embora com ele. Deixou seu telefone e direção, se despediu de Duo muito desiludido, na verdade queria que estivessem junto outra vez, não havia se dado conta de quando sentia sua falta.

-------------

Os quatro pilotos já estavam a um mês vivendo juntos em uma casa, trabalhavam e treinavam no Preventers, estava difícil a convivência juntos, lhes faltava o elemento conciliador, o que os unia, estavam reunidos na pequena sala onde se reuniam para conversar, quando sem aviso apareceu Duo com seu equipamento. Todos o olharam assombrados porque não havia avisado que chegaria e contentes de vê-lo e de que estivesse ali, mas havia algo nele que lhes pareceu estranho, não era o mesmo Duo de antes.

- Olá Heero, como tem estado, Relena te expulsou? – disse enquanto se aproximava de Heero e lha dava uma palmada nas costas.

- Baka, não muda não é, Relena não me expulsou, eu renunciei.

- Sim, claro! – Trowa e você? Já deixou de palhaçadas?

Todos, até o mencionado riram da brincadeira de Duo.

- Quatre! Senti sua falta. – abraçou fortemente a Quatre e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, o qual Quatre correspondeu, Duo era mais que um amigo para ele.

- Que tal Chang! Deve estar contente, graças a você Howard me expulsou e não tive outra opção além de vir para cá, já que Hilde tem namorado e eu não serei a vela.

Wufei não disse nada, quando Howard lhe disse que ele o convenceria, não imaginava que o expulsaria e obrigaria a aceitar a oferta.

- Bem garotos, estou cansado, a viagem foi muito longa e a entrevista com Noin chata, quero tomar um banho e dormir, qual é meu quarto?

- Vem Duo, eu te mostro e assim falamos do porque deixou de me visitar, de responder minhas ligações, e porque tampouco me ligou em tanto tempo, é um mal amigo, eu te deixei mil mensagens, o que aconteceu?

- Serio? Não vi meu correio em meses Q. sinto muito, nesses meses me senti perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

- Todos nos temos sentido assim em algum momento Duo.

- Sim, mas você tinha para onde voltar e Trowa também, Heero tinha Relena e Wufei só queria continuar lutando, mas eu não sabia o que fazer, nem para onde ir, minha única família, a que conheci e tomei como minha, morreram, eu era um menino, pensei em Hilde e trabalhei com ela, mas me sentia prisioneiro, asfixiado e quando Howard apareceu não pensei, fui com ele, até que esse chinês estúpido me encontrou e me enxotaram, assim aqui estou, não sei por quanto tempo.

------------

- O que fez Wufei, o obrigou a vir para cá?

- Não, não foi assim Barton, Howard falou comigo e disse que Duo não estava bem, ele não sabia o que lhe passava, mas havia perdeu sua alegria e tinha medo do que pudesse lhe acontecer e o convenceria a vir para cá, não pensei que o expulsaria.

- Não posso imaginar Duo triste, sem seu louco sorriso, custo em acreditar.

- Certo Heero, temos que anima-lo, assim como ele nos animava na guerra, muitas vezes me deu animo para seguir, sempre me incomodando com suas brincadeiras, mas era sua maneira de me tirar da depressão que as vezes me consumia.

- Sim, te entendo Wufei, mas acho que agora está irritado contigo.

- Sim, tem razão, então agora o incomodarei eu.

- Bem, de quem é a vez de preparar o jantar?

- A mim, e não quero queixas. – Heero se levantou e se dirigiu a cozinha para preparar a janta.

----------------

No escritório dos Preventers uma reunião estava em andamento, nela estava as pessoas mais importantes do Preventers, a Diretora Coronel Une e o Comandante em Chefe Peacecraft, além de vários oficiais de alta categoria, também se encontrava a Tenente Coronel Po. O motivo, um novo grupo terrorista, uma nova rebelião que teriam de destruir de imediato, assim que se designou ao comandante Peacecraft a liderar a nova operação. A primeira fase seria de informação e quem melhor que os antigos pilotos gundam para essa operação.

-------------

Milliardo viajava para a base de treinamento do Preventers, onde se encontravam os pilotos residindo nesse momento, haviam deixado a casa e se estabelecido na base onde se encontravam. Milliardo se alegrou um pouco, pois veria sua querida amiga Noin, pensou muito nela, porque não se apaixonou, pois era uma garota especial, linda, forte, uma guerreira, bom soldado, ele sabia que ela sentia mais que carinho por ele, mas não a queria dessa maneira, a apreciava, a queria como irmã. Não a amava, não sentia paixão por ela, Milliardo só vivia por uma obsessão, algo que havia se convertido em uma doença. Ele sabia que não estava bem, mas não podia esquecê-la, nesses quase dois anos, só havia pensado nela, em encontrá-la, no que faria se a encontrasse. Se imaginava acariciando aqueles lindos cabelos, se ver refletido naqueles lindos olhos violetas, em apoderar-se de seus lábios vermelhos e carnosos, possuir sua boca, que aquele rosto ardesse somente por ele, acariciar seu frágil corpo e faze-la sua, possuí-la varias vezes. Raios! Estava ficando excitado somente me pensar.

A havia procurado durante a guerra em ambos os bandos, e logo depois dela, alguma coisa lhe dizia que não estava morta, que ela vivia e ele ia encontra-la, não se daria por vencido, seu anjo-demônio apareceria algum dia e seria dele.

Ao chegar a base falou com Noin e solicitou uma reunião de imediato com os pilotos. Nela só estavam Heero, Quatre, Trowa e Wufei, além de Milliardo e Noin, ninguém mais devia saber da missão.

- Boa tarde senhores... mas, Noin não falta um?

- Sim comandante, Maxwell somente tem três dias e ainda esta em treinamento, aqui estão os resultados de suas provas físicas e psicológicas, ainda não são conclusivas.

- Não temos tempo para isso Noin, a situação é delicada e necessitamos de todos, logo informarei a vocês o que esta acontecendo, e planificaremos a missão.

A reunião não durou muito tempo e falaram dos motivos e causas da mesma e acordaram reunirem-se ao dia seguinte todos juntos. Os pilotos saíram cada um meditando sobre o que ia acontecer e o que deviam fazer e no fato de que novamente lutariam, mas desta vez evitariam a guerra.

Milliardo ficou sentado na mesa de conferencias e tirou de seu bolso a fita, sempre a levava com ele, era como um amuleto, ficou distraído olhando-a e não se deu conta quando Noin entrou novamente e lhe ficou olhando fixamente pensando que Milliardo não era o mesmo, ele sempre esteve confuso em relação a seus ideais, mas não se deixava vencer por nada, nem ninguém, mas ultimamente sentia que ele havia deixado de lutar. Se fixou no que ele tinha nas mãos e lhe pareceu familiar.

- O que é isso que tem ai Zechs?

- Ah! Que? Refere-se a isso, é uma fita que encontrei, parece que é para cabelo.

- Posso vê-la, me parece familiar.

- Sim? Sabe a quem pertence? – a entregou a Noin, esperançoso.

- Sim, esta fita é de Maxwell, lhe vi com outra igual, mas de outra cor quando veio se apresentar, olhe aqui estão suas iniciais D. M. deve ter caído quando veio, é estranho, se quiser posso devolvê-la.

- Não! Eu... eu farei isso, por favor peça para que venha me ver.

- Agora?

- Sim Noin, agora mesmo.

Noin saiu e Milliardo ficou pensando. – Não, não podia ser verdade, Noin estava enganada, era uma garota que viu, não um homem, não podia ser um homem. – Agarrou os expedientes que estavam sobre a mesa e procurou o de Duo Maxwell, o abriu e leu, não havia muito, não dizia nada de seu passado, só descrição, resultado de exames e fotos, eram atuais. – Não podia acreditar no que via, por acaso, poderia ser ela. – A imagem era a de um jovem muito bonito, no entanto com outras roupas e penteado poderia passar por mulher, a cor de seus olhos não podia ver bem, seu cabelo era castanho claro, suas feições eram finas, a descrição somente nomeava as características físicas, idade, mas não dizia nada que o fizesse pensar que era ela, assim que se dispôs a esperá-lo.

-----------

Acabava de tomar banho depois do treinamento, quando Noin lhe avisou que o comandante Peacecraft queria vê, lhe pareceu estranho, mas não disse nada, se pos uns jeans, botas, uma camisa de manga comprida ajustada ao corpo de cor preta, secou os cabelos e o penteou em um rabo de cavalo. Seguiu Noin até a sala de conferencias, entraram e Milliardo pediu a Noin que saísse, ela se assombrou não esperava isso, mas saiu e fechou a porta atrás dela.

- Para que queria me ver comandante.

- Aproxime-se por favor. – Estava de costas para a porta quando sentiu que Duo estava próximo, voltou-se e ficou olhando-o fixamente, intensamente, comparando-o com a imagem que guardava em sua memória. – Pode se aproximar mais?

Por quê? Porque me olha desse jeito? – Duo tinha os olhos fixos nos olhos de Milliardo e sem querer, inconscientemente deu dois passos até ele, se sentia atraído por aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes, furiosos, como aqueles, como os daquele maldito que lhe tirou sua preciosa fita.

Milliardo estendeu a mão e pegou seu queixo levantando-lhe o rosto para poder apreciar a cor de seus olhos contra a luz. Duo ao sentir o contato de sua pela com a cálida mão de Milliardo, sentiu uma onda de calor, ruborizando-se sem querer, o comandante ao ver que essa pálida pele se coloria de repente, pegou os cabelos de Duo e soltou-o. Duo tentou se afastar sem conseguir. Milliardo o segurou com ambas as mãos pegando-o pelos pulsos, puxando-o fazendo que seus cabelos viessem para frente, demarcando seu rosto, e com isso o comandante não teve mais duvidas, esse era o mesmo rosto, mais estilizado, pálido com um forte rubor em suas maçãs, esses grandes olhos violetas que o olhavam com medo e dor e sua boca aberta ofegando pela intensidade e turbação do momento.

- É você... você é ela ou ela é você, não pode ser. - disse em um sussurro Milliardo soltando seus pulsos. - Não, não pode ser.

- Do que está falando, o que quer dizer, senhor?

Milliardo levantou a mão e lhe mostrou a fita, aquela que havia guardado durante quase dois anos, o garoto abriu os olhos com surpresa, e a tirou de suas mãos e a levou ao rosto acariciando com ela seu rosto.

- Foi você quem a tirou de mim, naquele dia na base de Córsega, o que quase me pegou e puxou minha trança, pensei que nunca mais a veria e me doeu perde-la, tanto que quase perco a vida, se não fosse por Wufei.

- Durante todo esse tempo, pensei que era uma mulher.

- Queeeeee!

- Naquele momento quando te puxei e caiu em cima de mim me atirando no chão, todo seu cabelo caiu sobre mim e o cheirei era tão cheiroso como agora, eu não soube o que fazer, seus olhos assustados e o rubor em sua face me surpreenderam, seu corpo tão delgado que minhas mão cobriram toda a sua cintura. Não pude, nem quis lhe bater, achei que era uma menina, me bateu forte na pena, se soltou e correu para a janela. Quando te mostrei a fita, soube que era importante pára você, seus olhos me disseram e estendeu sua mão como me pedindo-a. - Milliardo falava em voz baixa e com os olhos fechados, relembrando esse momento. - Te gritei que abrisse o pára-quedas, com horror vi que o abriu muito tarde e que bateu contra o solo com muita velocidade, bateu no solo varias vezes e ficou imóvel, eu deixei de respirar até que vi como se levantava do chão mancando e subiu no veiculo, eu reagi quando ouvi as explosões. Guardei a fita e a levei comigo durante todo esse tempo, porque tinha que te encontrar.

Duo não disse nada, ficou olhando a Milliardo nos olhos, desejava continuar escutando o que tinha a lhe dizer.

- Durante esse tempo tinha imaginado como seria te encontrar, o que eu faria. - Milliardo falou com uma voz baixa e rouca de emoção. - Sonhei muitas vezes com seus lábios, aos que eu beijaria varias vezes, sonhei com seus olhos grandes e lindos e me via refletido neles, sonhei que acariciava varias vezes seus belos cabelos, sonhei com seu delgado corpo que eu acariciava e possuía varias vezes, porque sempre pensei que era uma mulher, mas agora sei que é um homem, que sempre foi um homem e me confundo mais e mais olho e é a mesma pessoa e ainda... ainda apesar de tudo, desejo te beijar... apesar de ser um homem, te olho e quero te beijar... sinto muito, mas tenho que fazer isso...

Milliardo se aproximou de Duo, quem não se moveu, com um braço rodeou a cintura do garoto e com a outra segurou seu rosto e foi se aproximando pouco a pouco, Duo fechou seus olhos com força quando sentiu os lábios de Milliardo sobre os seus e não soube de mais nada. Milliardo lambeu suavemente os lábios de Duo e com sua língua o forçou a abrir a boca e com sua língua a recorreu toda. Duo sentiu como se uma corrente recorresse todo seu corpo, lhe queimava e em contraste ao que sentia, tremeu quando a mão de Milliardo tocava seu rosto, a levou até a nuca, apertando mais o beijo, da boca de Duo saiu um gemido que se afogou na boca de Milliardo, este acariciou suas costas por cima de seus lindos cabelos e pode sentir como Duo arqueava seu corpo em busca de mais contato. Aprofundando o beijo, suave ao principio, mas que logo se tornou brusco, sua língua se entrelaçava com a do belo garoto, não soube quanto tempo estiveram assim, se separou bruscamente dele quando sentiu sua entre perna excitada roçar com a do garoto também excitada. Ficou olhando para Duo, as maçãs do rosto estavam rubras, a boca aberta ofegante, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, o garoto tremia e as pernas não o sustentaram, caiu de joelhos em frente a Milliardo, este sentiu alguma coisa quebrar dentro dele e deu dois passos para trás totalmente desconcertado, confuso, envergonhado, dolorido.

- Sinto muito, lamento tanto, eu não devia fazer isso, me perdoe, por favor perdoe-me!

Milliardo saiu apressado, deixando Duo confuso, muito confuso. Levantou-se como pode e correu até sua habitação a qual compartilhava com os outros pilotos.

----------------

Continua…

**-------------------**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Tina-Chan 0, Litha-chan, Asuka Maxwell e Arkanjo90. **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Título: **Minha missão é te encontrar  
**Título original:** Mi misión es encontrarte  
**Autor:** Kazuki Maxwell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 6x2  
**Avisos:** Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e ao autor.  
**Sumario:** Um só olhar, um toque, um suave cheiro que despertou em mim, os mais profundos desejos, devo fazê-lo, preciso te encontrar.  
**Notas do Autor**: Este fic esta baseado na série de anime Gundam Wing, a qual não me pertence.  
**Site:** http // www . amor - yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ?uid 2084 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço ao Kazuki Maxwell, por me permitir traduzir esse fic maravilhoso. Todos os comentários serão repassados ao autor.

--------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3**

Ao chegar ao quarto os outros pilotos estavam lá e ficaram mudos ao ver Duo nesse estado, os cabelos soltos, a roupa desarrumada, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, pelo que passou e pela corrida, os lábios vermelhos, Duo se sentiu incomodado, os olhares de seus companheiros eram indefinidos, se sentiu nu, em exibição, não eram melhores do que o olhar que lhe dirigiu o comandante quando lhe soltou os cabelos, não entendia seus próprios companheiros lhe intimidavam. Por acaso era sua culpa, era o que provocava, se sentiu pior, pegou sua toalha e trancou no banheiro, tirou as roupas e deixou que a água levasse suas aflições, aquele estúpido lhe havia roubado seu primeiro beijo.

Saiu do banheiro e seus companheiros já não estavam, supôs que haviam ido jantar, colocou o pijama, e se deitou se cobriu completamente até a cabeça e dormiu.

Era de madrugada, como não havia jantado, tinha muita fome, saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, já no refeitório havia maquinas de refrigerantes, café e doces, pegou uns biscoitos e uma soda e foi para o terraço. Comia seus biscoitos quando ouviu um ruído, vinha do piso de baixo, onde estavam as habitações dos oficiais superiores, se assomou e ouviu gemidos, alguém soluçava, se inclinou um pouco mais e pode ver alguém sentado no chão com uma garrafa nas mãos, não podia ver quem era, estava na sombra, mas podia ouvir seus soluços, quis se retirar mas a curiosidade o venceu, não tinha remédio, então se deslizou pelo balcão, se atirou e pegou na borda do outro e saltou dentro, caiu de cócoras bem diante da pessoa a quem menos esperava e desejava ver, de fato a quem não haveria querido voltar a ver, o comandante Milliardo Peacecraft, ficaram se olhando fixamente nos olhos durante um longo tempo e foi o comandante quem baixou primeiro o olhar envergonhado.

- O que está fazendo aqui Maxwell?

- Não deveria estar bebendo senhor, além disso, já é muito tarde, deveria dormir.

- Por favor, Maxwell, por favor, me perdoe! Só irei dormir se me perdoar.

Era mais que evidente que o comandante estava muito bêbado, Duo fez o que ele queria, podia ver que se sentia culpado, ele nunca antes soube que o orgulhoso Zechs Marquise houvesse pedido perdão a ninguém, pelo menos não o havia feito com Heero. Assim que lhe disse o que queria ouvir.

- Está bem senhor, o perdôo, mas agora vamos, eu o ajudarei a levantar-se, o levarei a sua cama.

Duo o levou até sua cama, guardou a garrafa e ficou um momento cuidando dele.

- Conscientemente eu não queria fazer, mas minha ansiedade era muita e te havia buscado tanto, que não pude evitar, sonhei com isso durante tanto tempo, sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe, já passou, foi minha primeira vez, me doeu, mas já passou, devo superar.

- Obrigado Maxwell.

- Pode me chamar de Duo senhor, prefiro assim.

- Sim... Duo. – o comandante caiu dormido.

Duo ficou observando um momento o rosto sereno e pode apreciar a beleza de Milliardo, assim dormindo, sem aquela expressão seria e triste que o caracterizava, parecia mais jovem. Saiu do quarto subindo pelo balcão, não podia se arriscar a ser visto saindo aquela hora desse quarto, chegou ao seu sem fazer ruído se vestiu e saiu para o treinamento. Ficou treinando varias horas enquanto pensava no que havia passado, não podia ignorar que havia gostado do beijo e tudo o que lhe havia dito, por um momento desejou ser essa garota que ele sonhou, mas que importância havia nisso, não importava se era homem, por acaso não era o mesmo? Ele era a mesma pessoa que Milliardo viu e sonhou, porque tinha que ser diferente.

Porque pensava essas bobagens, não gostava de Milliardo, não gostava de ninguém, então porque duvidava, o que estava acontecendo consigo, só em pensar naquele beijo, seu sangue começava a arder, definitivamente estava ficando louco.

Nesse momento entraram os outros pilotos e começaram a praticar juntos, como antes. Durante o descanso Wufei se aproximou e se sentou a seu lado numa banca.

- Duo, sinto muito, não sabia que Howard te despediria, ele me disse que falaria com você, e te convenceria, eu não queria te obrigar a vir aqui.

- Não seja tonto Wufei, se eu não tivesse querido vir, nada nem ninguém me obrigaria, vim porque queria vê-los, sentia falta de vocês. – Duo passou um braço pelos ombros de Wufei. – Somos amigos, lembra?

- Sim Duo, somos amigos. – Wufei sentia que esse braço em seu ombro lhe queimava, quis abraçá-lo, mas se conteve.

- Vem, vamos continuar treinando.

Duo se levantou, ainda abraçado a Wufei e ao levantar seu olhar se encontrou com o de Milliardo, que estava parado na entrada da sala, com um olhar furioso dirigido a eles, imediatamente soltou Wufei, envergonhado, culpado, sem entender o por que.

- Bom dia senhores, necessitamos falar de uma missão, os espero na sala de conferencias.

Durante 05 horas estiveram falando sobre a nova missão, segundo os informes ainda não haviam podido estabelecer a localização da base inimiga, somente tinham suspeitas de um poderoso e rico empresário, o qual estava financiando aos terroristas, tudo se devia as compras de materiais que podiam ser utilizados na fabricação de armas e estas eram vigiadas pela organização, haviam seguido os movimentos desse homem e ainda não haviam encontrado qualquer prova que o vinculasse diretamente ao local onde se reuniam os membros do grupo.

- Bem Noin, pode soltar, posso ver que tem algo, como poderemos nos aproximar desse sujeito?

- Comandante, esse sujeito tem uma debilidade, um dos garotos pode se aproximar dele.

- Se aproximar dele, como?

- Esse sujeito, seu nome é Arthur Mikami, ele gosta de jovenzinhos.

- O que esta dizendo, em que esta pensando Noin!

- Há um lugar que freqüenta, onde consegue suas vitimas, um dos garotos pode conseguir entrar lá e fazer contato com ele, colocaremos um rastreador indetectável e o seguiremos.

- Não esta falando serio Noin, quer que um desses jovens sirva de isca para esse doente, depravado, sabe o que lhes poderia fazer.

- O protegeríamos, será decisão deles.

- Não posso autorizar essa missão, esta certa que não há outra solução.

- Não há tempo, e acho que é a saída mais rápida.

- Eu não posso lhes obrigar a fazer algo que não queiram senhores, vocês só estão aqui como voluntários.

- Acho que nós podemos fazer isso, pelo menos eu posso fazer.

- Não havia pensado em você Yuy. – disse Noin desviando o olhar.

- Porque não?

- Você não é do tipo de Mikami... ele gosta dos do tipo de...

- Não! Não vou permitir, ele não irá. – Milliardo disse logo, e todos ficaram olhando com estranhamento.

- De quem estão falando? – perguntou Duo.

- De você Maxwell, suponho que aquele tipo gosta dos lindos, assim como você. – disse Wufei, e até ele mesmo se surpreendeu pelo que havia dito. – Não, eu tampouco estou de acordo, é muito arriscado, eu posso ir.

- Não Chang, Maxwell é o indicado, Winner também serviria. – Trowa levantou o olhar com um brilho estranho nos olhos. – Tem o tipo certo, mas é muito conhecido e Mikami como homem de negócios que é, deve saber quem ele é, assim que não temos outra opção.

- É suficiente, não sou fraco, não preciso que ninguém me proteja, estou tão bem treinado como qualquer um de vocês. O que devo fazer srta. Noin?

- Bem Maxwell, pediremos emprego nesse lugar, certamente te contratam, em seguida e quando Mikami te veja ficará preso a você, irá querer fazer de você outro de seus brinquedos e aproveitará a ocasião para tirar dele o que puder e lhe colocar o rastreador.

Duo sentiu nojo ao imaginar o que esse homem lhe faria ao se aproximar dele.

- Quem me apoiará dentro.

- Pensei em Barton para te apoiar dentro e fora estarão Yuy e Wufei de reforço e de vigia.

- Só uma coisa, não deixarei que esse tipo me ponha um dedo em cima, se me tocar eu o mato.

- Maxwell, a idéia é que se aproxime de você, não vejo como colocará o rastreador se não o deixar se aproximar.

- Isso eu não sei, é minha condição, posso levá-lo a uma armadilha, terá que procurar uma maneira de fazer o resto, não vou permitir que me toque e vocês garotos não permitirão que me toque.

- Já ouviu Noin, vamos procurar outra maneira.

- Há uma maneira comandante.

- Somos todos ouvidos Winner.

- Uma de nossas empresas, desenvolveu um método para ajudar àquelas pessoas que sofreram alguma experiência traumática, um estimulador cerebral que muda as cenas eu causaram o trauma por lembranças agradáveis, faz isso estimulando as células cerebrais do lóbulo esquerdo, e cria uma lembrança agradável substituindo os trágicos e dolorosos.

- E isso em que nos ajuda?

- Podemos drogar a Mikami e submete-lo ao estimulador, lhe faremos acreditar que seu novo brinquedo lhe serviu e enquanto estiver inconsciente lhe colocaremos o rastreador.

- Está certo de que funcionará.

- Os experimentos no laboratório funcionaram bem.

- Maxwell, está certo de que quer fazer isso, ainda está em tempo de se arrepender. – Milliardo o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Não senhor, não quero, mas devo fazer.

- Bem, não estou de acordo, mas é sua decisão, vamos buscar a maneira para que possa se aproximar dele em que te ponha um dedo em cima. Barton, Chang, Yuy, se acontecer algo a Maxwell vocês serão os responsáveis e Noin juro que se lhe acontecer alguma coisa, sairá da organização.

- Mas comandante, você não pode fazer isso.

- Claro que posso, e é uma ordem Noin.

Noin estava atônita, não podia acreditar de que Milliardo, seu amigo de tantos anos, seu companheiro de lutas, a ameaçava dessa maneira, diante dos garotos, nisso Duo fez uma pergunta.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta, como vão criar lembranças falsas.

- Com imagens reais.

- Quatre do que esta falando, explica que não entendo.

- Muito fácil Trowa, um vídeo sexy, pornô e erótico de nosso amigo Duo.

----------------

Continua…

**-------------------**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Blanxe e Arkanjo90. **


	4. Capítulo 04

**Título:**Minha missão é te encontrar  
**Título original:** Mi misión es encontrarte  
**Autor:** Kazuki Maxwell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 6x2  
**Avisos:** Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e ao autor.  
**Sumario:** Um só olhar, um toque, um suave cheiro que despertou em mim, os mais profundos desejos, devo fazê-lo, preciso te encontrar.  
**Notas do Autor**: Este fic esta baseado na série de anime Gundam Wing, a qual não me pertence.  
**Site:** http // www . amor - yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ?uid 2084 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço ao Kazuki Maxwell, por me permitir traduzir esse fic maravilhoso. Todos os comentários serão repassados ao autor.

--------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 4**

_- Quatre do que esta falando, não entendo. _

_- Muito fácil Trowa, um vídeo sexy, pornô e erótico de nosso amigo Duo._

_  
_Duo ficou olhando eles por uns segundos, tentando processar em sua cabeça o que havia dito Quatre, logo ficou completamente rubro.

- Não! Não vou fazer um vídeo pornô Quatre, esqueça! Não vou ficar nu na frente de nenhum de vocês.

- Bem se não quer que Makami te toque, essa é a melhor opção.

- Você esta gostando disso, não é Quatre.

- Duo, você é meu melhor amigo, como pode pensar isso.

- Você é irritante Quatre, só quer me ver nu.

- Acho que não sou o único aqui presente que quer te ver nu Duo.

Duo olhou a sua volta e todos os pilotos estavam olhando fixamente para ele, então perdeu a cor do rosto, de repente se sentiu nu diante deles.

- Já basta, chega de brincadeiras senhores. Winner é possível fazer o que diz? Se for é hora de começar, não temos tempo a perder.

- Sim comandante, ordenarei que preparem tudo, Duo o que falei do vídeo é serio, é necessário.

- Acho que não tenho saída, mas só estará você, não é?

- Sim Duo, te prometo que ninguém mais Vera o vídeo, além de Makani e eu.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos comer, já passou da hora do almoço e tenho fome, vamos Duo, te desafio, veremos quem come mais.

- Não me faça rir amigo Wufei, não pode comigo.

Wufei sabia que jamais ia ganhar a Duo comendo, só disse isso para que esquecesse o mau momento passado pelo vídeo e funcionou. Todos se dirigiram ao refeitório, Milliardo não tirava os olhos de cima de Duo em nenhum momento, até que se deu conta que tanto Heero como Noin o olhavam com suspicácia e estranheza.

Essa noite Duo saiu outra vez para o balcão, queria saber se o comandante estava lá, se debruçou e se surpreendeu de ver Milliardo parado em seu balcão olhando-o diretamente.

- Boa noite Duo.

- Olá, boa noite senhor.

- Poderia descer um momento? Vou abrir a porta, não vá...

Duo jogou-se e caiu frente à Milliardo.

- Olá!

- Me referia a que descesse as escadas e entrasse pela porta, é muito perigoso descer pelo balcão. Vem sente-se aqui comigo, quero te fazer uma pergunta, porque aceitou aquela missão?

- Noin disse que não tinha outra opção.

- Não estou de acordo com isso, é perigoso.

- Não se preocupe, com o método de Quatre estou certo que não acontecerá nada.

- Tampouco estou de acordo com o vídeo.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Não sei... não me parece que tenha que ficar nu, e menos ainda que te veja assim aquele informou do Makami.

- Bem, Quatre só me disse que devia fazer uma dança e ir me desnudando ao mesmo tempo, não tirarei toda a roupa, o resto será com imagens computadorizadas, obrigado por se preocupar, também queria agradecer de ter guardado minha fita, é muito importante para mim, não sabe o quanto, daquela vez... eu... eu o amaldiçoei mil vezes e me pus a chorar desconsoladamente abraçado a meu querido amigo Wufei, ele se preocupou muito, achou que era pela queda. Naquele dia fraturei a costela, a clavícula, o pé, mas eu não sentia nada, só chorava por essa fita.

- Porque é tão importante para você?

- Quem me deu foi a irmã Helen, da igreja do padre Maxwell, ela para mim, mais próxima que uma mãe, ela me queria muito.

- Ela morreu na tragédia da igreja Maxwell, isso foi um erro, uma vergonha, sinto muito mesmo.

- Sim eu fui o único sobrevivente, todos morreram naquele dia, todas as pessoas próximas a mim morrem, não tem que lamentar, você não tem culpa.

- Foi por essa razão que desapareceu, se afastando de seus amigos?

- Mais ou menos.

- Porque voltou?

- Me sentia muito só e cheguei ao fundo, Howard me disse que era uma oportunidade e que devia pega-la.

- Não entendo... ao que se refere com chegou ao fundo?

Duo não respondeu, só estendeu suas mãos a Milliardo, mostrando s pulsos. Milliardo viu com horror as enormes cicatrizes que os sulcavam e não pode imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido, para que esse jovem alegre fizesse algo assim, levantou suas mãos e pegou as de Duo e o puxou para si, em um ato inconsciente, abraçando-o muito forte.

- não volte a fazer algo assim, não permitirei, eu não te deixarei só, é uma promessa.

Duo se prendeu com força nos braços de Milliardo e afundou seu rosto no peito dele, sentindo uma cálida sensação de paz e segurança. Ficaram um momento assim, até que Duo se separou e começou a subir despedindo-se do comandante, Milliardo mostrou-se com temor, estava a seis andares, uma queda seria fatal. Viu Duo entrar sem problemas e se dispôs a dormir relembrando a sensação de ter a Duo em seus braços e o calor de seu corpo.

Dois dias depois tudo estava pronto, viajariam ao dia seguinte, fariam isso separados, Duo e Trowa sairiam por ultimo fingindo serem namorados, Wufei e Heero iriam primeiro em outra nave e chegariam antes para preparar tudo. Estavam reunidos jantando e estava presente aquela sensação que se apresentava antes de uma missão, eles não expressavam seus temores, mas os tinham, o temor de que algum deles não voltasse. Quatre para quebrar a tensão comentou sobre o vídeo de Duo.

- Garotos foi fantástico, se tivessem visto a Duo, lhe fiz fazer um strip tease, e acreditem me esforcei para não pular em cima dele, nem podia me concentrar, na verdade nosso louco amigo aqui é muito sensual, senão estivesse apaixonado do meu Trowa, asseguro que não escaparia Duo.

- Quatre!

- Não fique com ciúmes Trowa, que eu queimo só de pensar que vai viajar só com ele e ainda como namorados, por sorte não viu o vídeo, porque então não o deixaria ir.

- Nossa Winner, não conhecia esse lado seu, na verdade engana com essa carinha de anjo.

- Quatre me prometeu que não diria nada, prometeu, e me mentiu, já não posso confiar em você.

- Ah vamos Duo! Que gostou tanto como eu.

Duo ficou impactado, sentia o rosto arder, cada palavra de Quatre o fez suar. Heero não dizia nada, mas observava a Duo, podia ver em seu rosto o que estava sentido, Duo se deu conta de que o olhavam e começou a sentir-se intimidado. Ninguém havia percebido que Milliardo estava atrás da porta, ouvindo tudo e sua expressão era de fúria. Duo não suportou mais e saiu correndo dali depois de ouvir o ultimo comentário de Quatre, ao sair trombou com Milliardo.

- Bem, espero que esteja satisfeito com o que fez, Duo esta envergonhado.

- Vamos Heero, não é para tanto, passa logo.

- Não Quatre, você ultrapassou os limites com seus comentários.

- Mas Trowa, era só brincadeira, sinto muito.

- Não é comigo que tem que se desculpar.

- Esta bem, vou falar com ele daqui a pouco e lhe pedir desculpas, é um tonto, na verdade o vídeo é fenomenal.

Milliardo arrastou a Duo a sua habitação para conversar.

- Porque me trouxe aqui?

- De qualquer maneira iria vir mais tarde, só evitei que entrasse pelo balcão, é muito perigoso, além disso quero falar com você.

- Bem, então diga.

- Pode me dizer que diabos fez nesse vídeo para que Winner agisse daquela forma.

- Só dancei, me movi enquanto me desnudava, mas não fiquei nu por completo, eu juro.

- Hum! Deve ter sido muito bom.

- Ahggggg!! Eu não sei por que tenho que me desculpar e lhe dar explicações nem me justificar com você.

- Eu me interesso muito pelo que faz ou deixe de fazer.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim, além disso, disse que cuidaria de você e é o que estou fazendo.

- Você é muito estranho e eu não o entendo.

- Vou com vocês na missão, quero supervisioná-la eu mesmo, assim poderei cuidar de você.

- Eu não preciso que me cuidem.

- Não estou de acordo, qualquer um quer se aproximar de você, e nem sempre com boas intenções.

- Agora esta parecendo a Howard, não me deixava sair só quando viajávamos pelas colônias.

- Não me pareço com ninguém, eu faço isso porque quero, vem aqui.

Duo se aproximou de Milliardo e esse o abraçou, não entendia porque, mas necessitava ter esse corpo junto ao seu, lhe proporcionava emoções tão prazerosas, que o fazia necessita-lo.

- Não quero que se arrisque, cuide-se e deve colocar um rastreador, não quero te perder. Prometa-me que tomara cuidado.

- Não se preocupe, sabe que essa missão não é de meu agrado e colocarei o bendito rastreador para que você possa me seguir aonde for.

- Sim, isso me parece ótimo, seguir você aonde quer que você vá.

----------

No dia seguinte começou a missão, Wufei e Heero foram em uma nave antes dos outros, em outra Quatre e Milliardo, por ultimo Trowa e Duo, já estava pronta sua hospedagem, chegaram ao apartamento, descansaram um pouco e saíram para buscar trabalho no lugar onde Makami conseguia seus garotos. Quatre e Milliardo estavam em um apartamento no mesmo edifício e podiam vê-los ao sair dali, e não gostaram do viam, Trowa levava Duo pela mão e iam caminhando muito juntos, tudo bem que deviam fingir que eram namorado, mas ainda estavam longe do local aonde iam.

- Não entendo porque tem que agarrar-lo pela mão, ainda estão longe.

- Sim, e porque diabos caminham tão juntos?

Trowa e Duo chegaram ao local e buscaram ao encarregado para lhe pedir emprego. O sujeito viu a Duo e logo o contratou.

- Pode trabalhar aqui menino, vai servir as mesas.

- Sim, e meu namorado?

- Seu namorado?

- Sim, queremos trabalhar juntos.

- Não tenho outro posto, sinto muito garoto.

- Esta bem, vamos embora, eu não trabalharei se não for junto com ele.

- Esta bem, esse pode se encarregar das luzes e da musica, ambos estão contratados, meu nome é Néri, poderão trabalhar desde já, amanhã lhes darei um uniforme.

Trowa enviou uma mensagem ao resto, "Estamos dentro".

No escritório, o encarregado fazia uma ligação.

- Senhor Makami, é Néri, tenho algo para o senhor.

- Mercadoria nova, como é?

- Não vai acreditar, mas é o melhor que já tivemos por aqui, nunca antes havia visto alguém como ele, o único problema é que não esta só.

- Não entendi, o que tem ele?

- Tem um namorado que também lhe pode servir, os dois já estão trabalhando, se lhe interessar.

- Passarei para ver a mercadoria essa noite.

O telefonema havia sido interceptado por Heero e Wufei, que haviam escutado toda a conversação.

- Malditos, como se atrevem a se referirem a ele assim, como se fosse um objeto, pagarão caro por isso.

- Calma Wufei, chamarei a Marquise, é possível que aconteça essa noite mesmo.

A noite entrou Makami no local e procurou sua mesa favorita, o local estava cheio e isso o surpreendeu, na metade da semana nunca enchia, a maioria dos que iam a esse local eram trabalhadores das fabricas próximas que buscavam companhia feminina ou masculina, não era mis que um prostíbulo disfarçado de bar. Então viu a causa de tal alvoroço, ali servindo a uma mesa estava a criatura mais bela que já havia visto em sua vida, não podia tirar a vista de cima, igual a todos no local, tinha que ser dele, aquele sorriso que mostrava o lindo garoto devia ser só dele, chamou a atenção de Duo e esse em seguida foi a atendê-lo.

- Olá lindeza, qual é seu nome?

- Me chamo Max, no que posso servi-lo.

- Pode me trazer o especial, diga a seu chefe que é para mim, ele sabe.

- Em seguida senhor.

Makami o viu se afastar e lambeu os lábios, Duo estava com uma camisa ajustada e uns jeans igualmente ajustados, seu longo cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Na ponta do balcão estava Milliardo sentado e viu a cara do sujeito, então sentiu o estomago dar voltas de asco, sentiu vontade de matá-lo, viu Duo se aproximar lhe disse dissimuladamente:

- Duo esse é o sujeito, prepare-se, vai onde Trowa esta e lhe avise sem que ninguém te escute nem se dê conta, seus guarda-costas estão vigiando.

Duo foi direto onde estava Trowa e se aproximou de seu ouvido para lhe informar, Trowa o segurou pela cintura e beijou sua bochecha.

- Trowa esse é o sujeito, vamos nos mover e acho que esta se excedendo em seu papel.

Trowa se aproximou mais e lhe disse sensualmente ao ouvido.

- Não acho, se supõe que somos namorado, além disso, isso aumenta o interesse do sujeito em você, nesse momento esta nos olhando, então me perdoe.

- Perdoa-lo? Porq... - Trowa o abraçou mais forte e apanhou seus lábios em um beijo.

----------------

Continua…

**-------------------**

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Blanxe: Eu também acho o Wufei e o Duo juntos muito fofos, pena que não tenha mesmo muitas fics com esse casal, a Noin não fez de propósito não, ela só achou que o Duo é muito bonito, e em razão XD, ela ainda não sabe que o Milliardo gosta do Duo, afinal nem ele sabe ainda, mas com certeza isso não o impede de sentir ciúmes.

Arkanjo90: Olá novamente Arcanjo, concordo com você, meu casal favorito sempre será 1X2, mas na verdade ando gostando de qualquer um com o Duo. 3X2 são realmente raras, quase nunca vejo uma com esse casal.

Muito obrigada a todos, vejo vocês logo.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Título: **Minha missão é te encontrar  
**Título original:** Mi misión es encontrarte  
**Autor:** Kazuki Maxwell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 6x2  
**Avisos:** Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e ao autor.  
**Sumario:** Um só olhar, um toque, um suave cheiro que despertou em mim, os mais profundos desejos, devo fazê-lo, preciso te encontrar.  
**Notas do Autor**: Este fic esta baseado na série de anime Gundam Wing, a qual não me pertence.  
**Site:** http / www . amor - yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ?uid 2084 (sem espaço)  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço ao Kazuki Maxwell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 5**

_- Não acho, se supõe que somos namorados, além disso, isso aumenta o interesse do sujeito em você, nesse momento esta nos olhando, então me perdoe._

_- Perdoá-lo? Porq... - Trowa o abraçou mais forte e apanhou seus lábios em um beijo._

- Trowa! Te odeio, te odeio, te odeio.

- Duo, você é delicioso.

Milliardo quase se levanta de seu lugar ao vê-los, queria matar Trowa.

- Aquele estúpido se excedeu.

Duo estava irritado, e completamente vermelho pela raiva e vergonha, e o que fez foi se separar de Trowa e ir até onde estava Milliardo, depois de lhe dar um forte beliscão, o qual fez Trowa morder seu lábio para não gritar.

Makami observou a cena e viu o rosto de Duo e se excitou, aquele garoto não era como os outros, era especial.

- Porque Trowa te beijou?

- Não sei, disse que era para dar mais realismo a seu papel.

- Aquele cretino, porque permitiu?

- Não pude evitar, o que queria que fizesse, golpeá-lo, empurrá-lo, mordê-lo?

- Mordê-lo?? Esta bem, leve o pedido de Makami, esta esperando.

Duo foi até a mesa de Makami e serviu o vinho.

- Venha cá precioso, sente-se comigo um momento, seu chefe me deu permissão.

- Eu não bebo senhor.

- Mas pode se sentar.

- Só por um momento.

- Irei direto ao assunto, te ofereço sair daqui, ter seu próprio apartamento, carro, conta bancaria, só tem que estar disponível para mim, quando eu quiser, o que acha?

- Sinto muito, se confundiu comigo senhor, eu já tenho um apartamento e tenho um namorado também, não estou interessado.

- Bem precioso, o fará por bem ou por mal, olhe seu namorado ali e diga o que vê.

- Quem são aqueles homem, e o que vão fazer com ele?

- Isso depende de você, são meus empregados.

- Farei o que quiser, mas deixe-o em paz, não lhe faça mal, se acontecer algo com ele, juro que só morto me terá.

- Trato feito, ficará aqui, mas você e eu vamos agora mesmo.

Makami levou Duo só com o chofer, Heero e Wufei lhe seguiram, enquanto Milliardo ajudava Trowa, quem estava passando o pior com os três homens que o seguravam e lhe golpeavam. O local estava cheio, seria fácil, no momento que arrastavam Trowa para fora, empurrou um deles que caiu sobre uma mesa derrubando vários clientes, quem devido ao álcool responderam com fúria e começou um alvoroço, assim conseguiram sair sem problemas nem suspeitas. Em seguida chegaram às autoridades e todos dentro do local foram detidos, incluso os homens de Makami.

Em outro local, de um lado Wufei e Heero seguiam o carro onde ia Duo e do outro Noin e Quatre olhavam o monitores seguindo Duo pelo rastreador, deviam detê-los antes que chegassem ao esconderijo de Makami, decidiram fazer isso na próxima interseção. Tanto Heero quanto Wufei estavam desesperados, cada minuto que Duo passava ao lado desse sujeito no carro era uma agonia, imaginavam o que lhe estava acontecendo.

No carro depois de receber a ordem, Duo procedeu conforme o plano, sentia náuseas, lutava para tirar as mãos de Makami de cima de si. O carro parou de repente e ele caiu em cima de Makami e com uma picada o drogou, lá fora Heero e Wufei se encarregavam do chofer, levaram a ambos a um galpão para colocarem o microfone e o rastreador em Makami. Dentro do galpão já se encontravam Quatre e Noin esperando junto ao pessoal da equipe de laboratório. Milliardo e Trowa já haviam chegado e estavam discutindo afastados do resto do grupo.

- Como se atreveu a beijá-lo Barton?

- Só dava realismo ao meu papel comandante.

- Você se excedeu e gostaria de saber o que Winner pensa disso.

- Você não seria capaz.

- Isso é o que acha, coloque-me a prova, vai se desculpar com Duo, assim que ele chegar.

Ficaram em silencio quando chegaram os outros, Milliardo olhou Duo e viu que algo havia acontecido, vinha em silencio e em seus olhos podia ver dor e angustia. Trowa se aproximou de Duo para se desculpar e este reagiu fora de si.

- Afaste-se de mim, não tente se aproximar ou juro que te mato.

Todos ficaram olhando Duo que saiu do lugar procurando os banheiros, Milliardo foi atrás dele.

- Duo o que aconteceu.

- Não aconteceu nada senhor, só quero tomar um banho, me sinto asqueroso, aquele bastardo me tocou todo.

- Vem aqui. – Milliardo o abraçou, mas Duo se soltou com raiva.

- Me solte! Não quero que me toque, estou sujo, preciso de um banho.

- Vou te esperar aqui.

Duo se meteu na ducha e se ensaboou fortemente enquanto a água lavava suas lagrimas, quando saiu viu Milliardo esperando-o ainda e sem pensar o abraçou. Milliardo correspondeu ao abraço fortemente, levantou o queixo de Duo e o olhou nos olhos.

- Posso pedir algo senhor?

- Sim, mas me chame Milliardo.

- Milliardo, pode me beijar?

O comandante não podia acreditar no que havia ouvido, olhou Duo nos olhos, aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes que o olhavam de uma maneira que não pode decifrar e se perdeu neles, o beijou suave e longamente, abriu seus lábios e introduziu a língua, recorreu toda a boca saboreando-a. Duo esqueceu todo o passado com esse beijo, ao qual se entregou completamente.

Tudo havia resultado conforme planejado, Makami acordou em um hotel com as belas lembranças de ter possuído aquele lindo garoto, no entanto não entendia porque estava naquele lugar e não no lugar de costume, nem porque o garoto havia desaparecido. Chamou seu chofer e este lhe disse que haviam sido ordens suas, Makami não lembrava, saiu dali e ordenou que procurassem o garoto, sem resultado, pensou que havia fugido junto com seu namorado, durante varias semanas tentou encontrá-lo e ao não conseguir desistiu, logo voltou a sua rotina e a suas atividades conspiradoras e conseguiram prender todos os membros do grupo terrorista. Em três semanas haviam desmantelado toda a organização e preso quase todos os envolvidos, este foi o fim da missão. Todos os membros da equipe retornaram a base, menos Milliardo, quem devia apresentar o informe pessoalmente a Relena e ao comitê da aliança.

Duo havia se sentido perdido, ainda não havia perdoado a Trowa, apesar de que ele havia pedido perdão e não se falavam, e para não dar explicações a Quatre, optou por não lhe falar também, com a desculpa de que continuava irritado pelo vídeo. Devido a isso e ao fato que Heero não falava, passava seu tempo com Wufei.

- Duo, preciso falar com você.

- Olha, deve ser serio para que me chame por meu nome Wufei.

- Sim é, mas não me interrompa por favor, eu tenho estado pensando e decidi dizer de uma vez, Duo eu gosto muito de você, desde muito tempo venho sentindo isso, quase desde que te conheci. No começo parecia que você era um menino caprichoso, brincalhão e muito falador, mas pouco a pouco foi entrando dentro de mim e pude ver a maravilhosa pessoa que você é, e o que me fez mudar, por isso preciso saber se tenho uma oportunidade, diga-me se posso ter esperanças de que me veja de uma maneira diferente, de que considere ser meu companheiro, prometo fazer tudo que esteja ao meu alcance, e espero que meu amor seja o suficiente para te fazer feliz, o que me diz Duo?

Duo abriu os olhos com surpresa, nunca imaginou que Wufei pudesse sentir algo por ele, nunca se deu conta disso, não sabia o que dizer, de uma coisa estava certo, não amava Wufei, não dessa maneira, para ele era um amigo incondicional com o qual sempre brincava, mas nada mais. Ele não podia mentir, e dizer a verdade ia ser doloroso para Wufei, sentiu uma enorme dor em seu coração pelo que ia dizer.

- Wufei, eu... eu não posso fazer isso, é meu melhor amigo e te quero muito, mas não te amo, eu sinto, eu sinto... eu não quero te machucar, mas não posso te corresponder, me perdoe.

Duo saiu da habitação e correu sem ver por onde ia, acabou tropeçando em Heero.

- Duo o que aconteceu, porque esta chorando? É por mim, pelo que aconteceu antes?

- Não Heero, não é isso, é que acabei de fazer a Wufei o mesmo que você fez comigo e me sinto horrível, me sinto muito mal.

- Wufei?

- Sim, agora entendo como foi que você se sentiu, quando eu confessei meus sentimentos, é difícil, muito difícil dizer a alguém que não é correspondido, que não sente o mesmo, que não lhe ama e o pior é que sei como Wufei se sente agora, porque eu senti o mesmo quando você me rejeitou.

- Duo, porque o rejeitou?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você me rejeitou, não o amo, o quero como amigo, mas não o amo.

- Talvez deva ir falar com Wufei.

- Que ironia, você quebrou meu coração e eu fiz o mesmo com Wufei, já vou, adeus Heero.

"Duo, se soubesse, fui um idiota, aquela vez te menti, eu sim te amava e te amo, mas era muito, não podia controlar, naquele momento e tinham as missões, devo reconhecer que fui um idiota insensível, agora é tarde e devo reconhecer que te perdi."

Duo não sabia onde ir, não queria voltar a ver Wufei, nem a Heero, muito menos a Quatre e Trowa, então foi à sala de descanso, pendurou-se pelo balcão entrou no quarto de Milliardo, deitou-se em sua cama, já faziam duas semanas que o comandante estava fora, apenas tocou a cama e dormiu.

Milliardo acabara de chegar à base e dirigiu-se a seu dormitório, pensava em Duo, e se apressou em voltar por ele, teria gostado de lhe ver nesse momento, mas não podia ir até os dormitórios dos pilotos. Entrou em seu dormitório, estava cansado, foi direto tomar banho e saiu de pijama, foi até sua cama e o que viu o deixou em choque.

O que ele fazia ali, porque estava em sua cama? Vinha pensando nele durante toda a viagem e agora havia se materializado em sua cama, não entendia. Sentou-se suavemente e com cuidado de não acordá-lo, o deixaria ali mesmo, no dia seguinte lhe pediria explicações, no momento desfrutaria da proximidade, de seu calor, de seu perfume. Deitou ao lado de Duo, ele deu a volta dormindo e abraçou a Milliardo, este o abraçou de volta e sorriu, se sentia feliz.

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Litha-chan: olá Litha, espero não ter demorado muito, mas aí esta, sim, todos querem o Duo, eu também, pena que é demais para o meu caminhãozinho, snif...

Blanxe: Bem, ele não matou, mas convenhamos, Trowa sofreu um pouco pelo que fez, não?

Se eu esqueci de agradecer a alguém, me desculpem e me avisem.

Bjs.


End file.
